


This Must be the Place

by bigcityschemes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, School Reunion, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcityschemes/pseuds/bigcityschemes
Summary: High school reunions can be daunting but also fun if you're with the right people. Finn is unprepared for what he signed up for, but maybe that's not a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Talking Heads song
> 
> *sorry it's garbage.

“..So then the bartender says: oh that must be our complimentary peanuts!” Jess finishes the punch line, getting a laugh and a couple groans from the group just as Finn joins them. 

 

“Ayye Finn!” 

“Hey Finn!”

“You made it!”

 

Finn salutes a hello, shrugging off his jacket to hang on the back of the empty seat before sitting down. 

 

“Got you a beer.” Poe beams at him and slides the drink over. 

 

Finn accepts it with a small ‘thank you’, but looks away quickly to hide his blush and takes a sip.  

 

It’s become a weekly tradition to come to Maz’s bar at least once to relax, hang out, shoot the shit, have a couple beers and complain about their jobs. Though Finn never imagined himself as the type to hang out in bars, he enjoys hanging out with Snap, Jess and Poe. Especially Poe...who is also to thank for inviting him out to join their little drinking group. At first he felt a bit awkward and like an outcast considering they’ve all known each other so much longer, but they welcomed him in almost instantaneously. 

 

“So are you going or not?” Jess asks and finishes her drink, and Finn realizes he was spacing out, people watching, and missed some of the conversation. Luckily the question wasn’t for him.

 

   “No, no, no. Nahhh.” Poe contemplates next to him, shaking his head.  

 

Jess gapes at him, flushed from drinking under the dim lighting. “Oh c’mon! Even Snap is going!” 

 

“It’s true.” Snap nods as he drinks, answering Poe’s questioning stare.

 

“Going to what?” Finn finally speaks up, confused. 

 

Poe tries to stop him by shaking his head dramatically and waving a hand, but Jess is ready to pounce. 

 

“Our 10 year high school reunion.” She emphasis each words for dramatics earning a chuckle from Snap and a groan from Poe respectively. 

 

“Ridiculous.” Poe huffs. 

 

“It’s been 10 years since we were in high school.” Snap shakes his head.

 

“10 years.” Jess mimics wistfully. 

 

“Stop. You’re making me feel old.” Poe slouches. 

 

“You are old.” Snap laughs.

 

“10 years isn’t anything.” Jess sobers up. 

 

“A lot can happen in ten years.” Poe shrugs.

 

“You can go grey in ten years.” Snap mutters.

 

Poe glares at him. “I did!”

 

“I like the grey.” Finn cuts in while they laugh. “Makes you look...mature? Distinguished.”

 

“Ooo  _ distinguished _ , well excuse me.” Jess mocks playfully. 

 

“Thanks Finn.” Poe ignores their snickering and smiles brightly at him. Finn does his best to ignore the butterflies. He’s going to catch them one day. 

 

   “Why don’t you want to go?” Finn clears the lump in his throat. 

 

“Because people only go to high school reunions for 2 reasons.” Poe very seriously holds up two fingers as he explains. “To gloat about their success and essentially have a pissing contest about who makes the most, who has more cars, how many kids, divorces, vacations, etcetera. Or, to sleep with the people they fantasized about and didn’t get to.”

 

   “Revenge fuck!” Jess snaps in.

 

“That’s ludicrous.” Finn laughs at Jess’s outburst but considers Poe’s points.

 

   “It’s entertaining.” Snap chimes in. 

 

“So you don’t want to go because…?” Finn asks again.

 

   “Because I don’t want or need to having a pissing contest or as Jess puts it a ‘ _ revenge fuck _ ’. Everybody I ever really wanted to keep in contact with from high school are sitting right here, with the exception of you of course, so it’d be a waste of time.” Poe shrugs.

 

“You may not want a revenge fuck but you sure are leaving a trail of broken hearts behind you,  _ again _ .” Jess flutters a hand at and away from him.

 

   Poe looks offended at her. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh you know exactly what that means.”

 

    “If you don’t want people throwing themselves at you, bring a date.” Snap offers some more wisdom with a simple shrug.

 

“Oh yes! Bring a date!” Jess pats the table excitedly. “I’m bringing a date!”

 

“No-wait. What? You’re bringing a date?” Poe questions. “Is this the construction girl you’ve been talking to?”  

 

“Yes and yes and if you want to meet her then you better go.”

 

“Soooo instead of inviting her here first, you’re taking her to a high school reunion?” Poe asks skeptical. 

 

“It’s romantic?” Jess shrugs unsure. “It just sorta came out, I was talking about it and accidentally asked. But she said yes sooo…”

 

“Poor girl.” Snap hums.

 

“Look I want to gloat a little ok? I’m successful. I am.  _ We are _ . And maybe I want to go down memory lane with my friends is that so much to ask?” Jess gives them her best puppy dog eyes. “Just find a date...take Finn!” She points at him, and Finn inwardly shrieks. 

 

“But we’re not dating.” Poe says quickly. A little too quick and Finn wants to disappear now. “Plus he doesn’t want to go.”

 

“Fake it.” Jess shrugs before Finn can say anything and shoots him a wink. He’s going to have some words with her later, but right now his ears are hot and fidgeting.

 

“Fake it till you make it.” Snap mutters along and gives Poe a look that makes Finn feel like there’s a secret he isn’t allowed to know. 

 

   At this point Finn has to make a decision and because he’s a masochist, apparently, he blurts out an answer without really thinking it through. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Do what?” Poe whips his head around so fast, Finn worries he might have whiplash. 

 

   “Go to the reunion and pretend to be...your boyfriend.” Finn thinks if he blushes any harder he’s going to burn up, but also thanks his melanin for not letting it be so noticeable. He thinks.

 

“No Finn, you don’t-you don’t have to do that.” Poe assures him. 

 

   “I mean we’re friends, friends help each other out right?” Finn talks quickly. “Unless you don’t want to than I understand but-”

 

“No I want to. I mean...I don’t want you to feel like you have to for whatever reason, friends or not.” Poe gives Jess a pointed look. 

 

   “I want to… I mean, it’s cool with me.” Finn tries to play it cool. 

 

“You’re going to pretend to be my boyfriend?” Poe double asks. 

 

   Finn shrugs smugly. “If you ask nicely.” 

 

Poe releases visible tension and consider it for a moment. “Ok.” Poe turns to face him and gives him his undivided attention. “Finn...will you be my pretend boyfriend in order to make Jess here happy?”  

 

   “Yes.” Finn gives him a cheeky smile even if he’s panicking on the inside. The smile Poe gives him in return is worth it though. 

 

“Alright. I guess we’re doing this.”

 

   “I guess so.” Finn takes a deep breath. 

  
“Alriigghhhtttt!” Jess smirks happily at them. “This calls for a celebration, who wants shots?!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Poe is an idiot.

 

No really, he is.

 

    How in the hell did he think he was going to be able to fake a relationship with Finn? Beautiful Finn. Secretly Hilarious Finn. Deliciously fit Finn.

  


Poe sighs and shakes his head at the absurdity of the situation that they’ve gotten themselves into. He also can’t believe that Finn not only agreed to play along but is doing it willingly and with gusto.

 

    “Hey so, thanks again for doing this.” He side eyes Finn in the passenger seat next to him. It’s only a two hour trip to his hometown, so they’re driving.

 

“It’s no problem.” Finn shrugs.

 

    “Hopefully everything goes smooth and without a hitch.”

 

“I’m sure it will...we should probably come up with a back story though.” Finn hums and turns his attention away from the passing scenery to Poe.

 

    “A back story?” Poe nervously bites his lip and focuses back on the road.

 

“Yea, like undercover cops or secret agents do.” Finn explains excitedly. “But like a romantic backstory of how we met and got together, because we’ll probably be asked at some point.”

 

    “Right…so, you thought a lot about this?” Poe smirks, but Finn appears unphased.

 

“Yes. Someone had to.” Finn deadpans earning a chuckle from Poe.

 

    Poe gives him an eye roll. “Alright, so what’s the story.”

 

“I was thinking the best lies are often not too far from the truth.”

 

    “You know a lot about lying then?” Poe cuts in.

 

“Just listen.” Finn laughs. “So I was thinking our story could actually be the story of how we met.”

 

    “You mean when I fell off the treadmill at our gym? Embarrassing.”

 

“Adorable.” Finn cheeses. “Everyone loves a good meet-cute.”

 

    “Meet-cute?”

 

“Yea, a cute way two people meet-anyways, you forgot the most import part.”

 

    Poe didn’t; he just wants Finn to continue for him. “Which part?”

 

“The part where I rescued you and treated your swollen ankle. Some would say that was the moment you fell for me.”

 

    Poe can feel his face heat up. He knows Finn meant that last part as an added part of their lie, but he wasn’t far from the truth. Damn he was good.

 

“Yup.” Poe coughs to clear his throat. “That’s good. That works.”  

 

“Cool. Glad you approve, and I don’t think it’ll be too hard to remember.”

 

    “Not at all.”

 

“We’ll probably have to practice a couple of other things, but that can be later cause I love this song.” Finn turns up the radio to sing along to Africa by Toto. Which Poe joins in, naturally.

  


>>>>

  


    They get to Poe’s dad’s house in no time, but he hesitates getting out. It’s been awhile since he’s been home and even though it looks the same, it feels different. The tree where he used to climb is still there, the fence still needs a fresh coat of paint, and the flower beds where he used to help his abuelita are still there even if she’s not. Needless to say he hasn’t been back much since her passing and he feels bad about that.

 

    He also hesitates because he’s never brought someone home before. Although maybe Finn might not technically count, it still feels the same.

 

“So we don’t have to lie to my dad. He’ll be cool with it.” Poe unbuckles his seat-belt and takes deep breath before getting out.

 

    “Ok, cool.” Finn follows suite and they get their bags from the back.

 

They don’t even make it up the porch steps before his dad is greeting them at the front door. “Hola mijo!” He pulls Poe into a tight hug and Poe can tell he’s gotten more grey; although he really isn’t one to talk.

 

    “Hola papá!” Poe squeezes back before letting go to introduce Finn to his father. “This is Finn. Finn this is Kes, my father.”

 

“Hola mijo!” Both Finn and Poe are taken back by the warm embrace Kes gives Finn suddenly. Even more so by what happens next. “You know when you said you were bringing someone home I didn’t know he was going to be so handsome.” Kes gestures to Finn and Poe immediately knows he messed up his wording when told his dad he was coming with someone. “But regardless I’m happy you two found each other and that I’m finally meeting you.”

 

    Poe should probably correct his dad but he’s stunned by look of complete and utter happiness he’s giving them that he just possibly can’t. “Yup.” He clears his throat and casually-not-so-casually puts an arm around Finn.

 

    Finn thankfully plays along without a moment's hesitation. “Thank you sir, it’s a real pleasure to meet you finally.” He beams and Poe is almost convinced as his dad is.

 

“Please call me Kes, let’s get you inside and settled.” He ushers them inside and gives Finn a brief tour of the house before leaving them in Poe’s old room to ‘give them a minute to get comfortable’ or whatever that’s supposed to mean.

  


    “I’m so sorry.” Poe half whispers after he shuts the door and turns to face Finn. “I don’t know what happened. I panicked?”

 

    “It’s ok, it’s ok.” Finn waves a dismissive hand but with a small smile. “I don’t mind really. I like your dad he seems nice...more supportive than I thought he was going to be.”

 

“Yeaaaaa, that’s my dad for you. Always super supportive. Great guy.” Poe shrugs and looks around his old room that’s more or less been turned into a guest room. His desk is still there, but all his old band and movie posters have been taken down and his old twin bed has been traded out for a queen. _Oh._

 

The bed.

 

As in singular.

 

    Finn seems to have noticed the problem just as Poe did. “Soooo….”

 

“Soooo, um. I can sleep on the floor. You know, so it’s not um-”

 

    “No that’s ridiculous.” Finn cuts him off. “You’re back will hurt, I mean the bed looks big enough. I don’t mind sharing if you don’t.”

 

“Um…” Poe’s never been in a more difficult position, but they’re also adults. Adults who are just friends, so this shouldn’t be a problem. “Yup, yeah, that’s fine. We should probably get ready for dinner. Dad’s pretty excited to have someone else to cook for.” Poe chuckles nervously hoping to release the tension in the room that only seems to be apparent to him. “Also thanks again Finn. I owe you big time after this, anything you want.” He stops to tell him before they head back downstairs.

“Anything?” Finn looks skeptical at him.

 

    “Anything.”

  


>>>>

  
  


    “Dinner looks amazing!” Finn compliments Kes and Poe has to agree that his dad really outdid himself with the penne and vodka tomato sauce.

 

    “Oh it’s nothing. Just something I whipped together.” Kes smiles and hands Finn and Poe a beer, and suddenly Poe gets the impression that his dad is trying to impress his (pretend) boyfriend. “So how long have you two been together?” Kes asks as he sits down to eat.

 

    “A year.”

    “6 months.”

 

They both say at the same time and Poe flushes from embarrassment. He looks over to Finn, who is already giving him a weird look he can’t decipher, but seems like he’s ready to take the lead on this.

 

    “What we meant was...we met about a year ago but only recently decided to...become official?” Finn looks to Poe for confirmation and Poe is already nodding along. Sounds good enough to him and his dad apparently. It’s not entirely false either.

 

“Good good.” Kes says in between bites. “So what about you Finn? What do you do? How did you meet?”

 

Poe’s starting to feel like this is an integration. He’s incredibly fortunate they prepared.

 

    Finn powers through it beautifully. “We both go to the same gym. I remember seeing him around sometimes, you know in passing. Well one day, I’m not sure what happened, but the next thing I know he’s fallen off the treadmill.”

 

“Tripped.” Poe shrugs innocently but sorta mesmerized at Finn’s animate retelling.

 

    “I’m an EMT, so I’m used to helping people and you know first aid, and of course I jumped at the opportunity to help a beautiful stranger.”

 

“Oh beautiful?” Poe teases but blushes. He’s gonna blame it on the alcohol.

 

    “Yes. Anyways,” Finn chuckles “Luckily it was a simple sprain and nothing major. I didn’t see him for a while after that but you came back... so maybe the universe thought it was a good idea we should be together.” The last bit sounds solely for him and Poe’s not sure what to do with that bit of information yet, even if he does agree, so he clears his throat.

 

“Yup, that’s the story.” He smiles at his dad and goes back to eating.

 

    Kes accepts the story with a nod and small smile before asking more questions about their respective work, and dinner finishes smoothly.

  
  


They help clean up and say goodnight to his dad before they head back upstairs to get ready for bed. It isn’t too much later that they find themselves in the same awkward situation as before: bed sharing.

 

    “So ummm…” Poe stands with his hands on his hips with Finn next to him looking at the bed. It’s daunting, though it shouldn’t be. It’s just sleeping.  

 

Poe hasn’t slept in a bed with a nonsexual partner in a while though so he’s terrified he might do something embarrassing or worse- inappropriate in his sleep.

 

    “So um.” Finn mimics him. “You like the left or the right?”    

 

“Right.”

 

    “I’ll take left then.”

 

“You ok with that?” Poe double checks. He’d be a terrible person if he didn’t make sure his guest was comfortable.    

 

    “Of course.” Finn moves to start pulling back the dark grey comforter and the matching sheets before climbing in.

 

“Right.” Poe whispers more to himself and moves to climb into the bed too, stopping briefly to turn the desk lamp off.

 

    They take a moment to settle in and get as comfortable as possible with the awkwardness. Poe’s mind wonders briefly on how weird it is to be in the room he grew up in but the bed is new and the walls are different.

 

    “What was your childhood like?” Finn interrupts his thinking quietly.

 

“Hm?”

 

    “Your childhood. What was it like.” Finn repeats himself.

 

“It was...good.” Poe shrugs in the darkness. He involuntarily rolls towards the center when Finn turns to lay on his side to talk to him. He should probably scoot back to his side but it’s definitely more comfortable and warmer this way; closer to Finn. “My dad did is best and my grandmother was with us so that helped out alot.”

 

    “What happened to your mom?”

 

“She died when I was 8.” Poe can feel Finn tense up by the subject matter.

 

    “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

 

“No no no, it’s ok. Really.” Poe does his best to whisper reassuringly. “Died peacefully in her sleep.”

 

    “...What happened?”

 

“Aneurysm…” Poe sighs and snuggles down further in the blankets. He tries not to think about this a lot or too much. “But you know what they say, takes a village to raise a child. My childhood was pretty much that. How about you?”

 

    “Eh, it was ok. Could’ve been better...what are we doing tomorrow?” Finn changes the subject and Poe wonders if it’s because it’s something he doesn’t want to talk about or he’s getting sleepy. He’s pretty sure he just heard a yawn.

 

“We have a lunch date with Jess and her date, but I figured I could show you around town.” Poe yawns back.

 

    “Ah-the old stomping grounds.” Finn chuckles and Poe can _feel_ it, and it makes him think of other things he’d like to feel and come out of Finn, but no. Last thing he wants is to take advantage of the situation and/or make Finn feel like that’s something he has to do.

 

“Yeah.” He yawns again.

 

    “Goodnight Poe.” Finn whispers one last time.

 

“Night Finn.” Poe whispers back and soon falls asleep to the easy rhythm of Finn’s breathing.    

 

   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> complete garbage lol  
> ill figure how to write again one day  
> thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

    When Finn wakes up the next morning the sun is creeping in through the blinds and Poe is warm and solid, wrapped like an octopus around him. It takes him a moment to remember where he is and why he’s here. Also take him a moment to not freak out about the situation he finds himself currently in this morning. It’s one thing to be friends with someone and it’s another to have a big crush on them and then wake up in the morning surrounded by them.

 

He considers his options. Stay and cuddle some more (which let’s be honest, is the best option) or wiggle his way out of this stronghold and go pee.

 

    Unfortunately his bladder wins this one. He successfully slides out the bed without waking Poe up and creeps out the door to the bathroom. He’s greeted with the smell of coffee coming from downstairs when he reemerges into the hall and follows it blindly.

 

“Good morning!” Kes greets him warmly with a smile. “An early riser?”

 

    “Yes sir.” Finn nods feeling just slightly awkward being in a room with Poe’s dad alone, but luckily Kes knows how to hold a conversation or at least make things less weird.

 

    “Would you like a cup of coffee?” Kes asks.

 

“Yes please.” Finn nods again and accepts the warm cup from him.

 

    “Sit, sit.” He tells him and sets down the creamer and sugar for him on the table. “Did you sleep ok?”

 

“Yes, thank you. And thank you again for letting us stay here.” Finn complies and fixes up his coffee the way he likes it. No creamer, 2 sugars.

 

    “That’s what family is for. It’s been awhile since Poe’s been home, so I’m happy to have him home. And you too.” Kes says sincerely making Finn blush.

 

They settle into a comfortable silence with the both of them simply enjoying their coffees. Finn thinks about how nice it is, but also tries not to think what it would be like to have this again in the future sometime, like on holidays or just for a visit. Not yet anyways.

 

    “You boys have anything planned for today?” Kes clears his throat and takes his last sip of his coffee.

 

“I think Poe wants to show me around town and then we have a lunch date with Jess.”

 

    “Pava?” Kes raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” Finn chuckles.

 

    “You know I always thought Pava and Poe were going to get married one day.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

    “Oh yeaaahhh.” Kes nods. “I was so certain. They used to play together all the time, have sleep overs, fight, make up, the whole nine yards. Wasn’t until I realized they were both gay that that wasn’t ever going to happen.”

 

Finn laughs and tries to imagine what little Poe and Jess were like.

 

    “They tried dating once, did he tell you that?”

 

“What!? No, never. They never told me that.”

 

    “Yup. Didn’t last long of course. Always were better off as friends. No, but I’m glad they’re still friends and happy. That’s all a parent could want for their kid. And grandkids.” Kes gives him a look.

 

“Uhhhh I don’t know all about that yet.” Finn squirms and focuses into his cup.

 

    “I’m just teasing.” Kes waves a hand and chuckles. “Anyways I gotta get ready to go down to the station.” Finn remembers Poe mentioning that his dad did volunteer firefighter work, but he didn’t think Kes was still doing it. “You two have a good day and I’ll see you for dinner? Help yourself to anything in the fridge for breakfast.” He gets up, putting his cup in the sink and gives Finn a gentle shoulder squeeze as he passes by.

 

Finn is left to sit by himself to finish his coffee, but after a moment curiosity gets the better of him and he wanders into the living room. He gets stuck looking at all the family photos and this is where Poe finds him.

 

    “That was my cousin BB’s quinceanera.” Poe stands next to him and reminisces, pointing out a photo of a large group of people.

 

“That’s all your family?”

 

    “Most of them.” Poe nods. “That was a good time.”

 

Finn turns to give him a smile and gets butterflies at the sight of him still sleepy and warm.

“And this one is of me and my mom.” Poe doesn’t notice Finn’s staring or chooses not to comment and points out another photo.

 

    Finn follows his gaze and looks at the black and white picture of a very tiny Poe cradled in his mom’s arms.

 

“That was right after we came home from the hospital.”

 

    “She’s beautiful. It’s a beautiful picture.” Finn says gently.

 

“Thanks.” Poe clears his throat. “And this is when I got gold at a contest.” Poe points out a photo of himself and two other people holding up medals, soaked and by a swimming pool.

 

    “You were in swim?”

 

“Mhm.” Poe beams.

 

    “Is that Jess? And Snap.” Finn takes a closer look. “A much more fit Snap. Not that he looks bad now buuutttttt….”

 

Poe laughs. “Yeah.” The moment is interrupted by the sound of Poe’s stomach grumbling.

 

    “Someone’s hungry.” Finn chuckles.

 

“So hungry. C’mon I’ll make us a light breakfast.” Poe tugs him back into the kitchen.

  
  


>>>>

  


    After breakfast they get ready and Poe makes good on his word to show Finn around town. Shows him the small barbershop his father still gets his haircut at and where Poe used to read comics, the park where he used to play and cause trouble at, and the local pool where he first learned how to swim.

 

Soon enough it’s around lunch time and Poe drives them to a local restaurant they’re meeting Jess and her date at.

 

    “Aw she’s cute.” Finn can see the girls through the windshield waiting outside for them, chatting away animatedly. The other girl in question is just a little bit taller than Jess, or maybe it’s the top bun, but she looks nice.       

“Hmmm.” Poe leans into Finn’s space to try and get a better look. “Let’s hope she’s nice.”

 

    They both climb out the car and make their way to the front to make introductions.

 

“Hey guys!” Jess smiles excitedly at them but gives Finn a weird look. Which Finn can only take as she wants details of what’s when going between him and Poe since this whole charade has begun. “This is Rey, Rey this is Poe and Finn.”

 

    “Hi, it’s really great to meet you guys.” Rey smiles happily and shakes their hands. Finn did not expect her to have an English accent and neither did Poe, but they recover quickly.

 

“Shall we eat?” Poe rubs his hands together quickly and gestures for them to head inside.

 

    “We shall.” Rey chuckles and they head in.

  
  


“So how did you two meet again?” Poe asks after they ordered their food.

 

    “Oh!” Rey squeezes Jess’s arm and puts her water back down. “Jess had been showing a house for a while, like several weeks.”

 

“Something like.” Jess makes a face at remembering this particular house.

 

    “And I had been doing some construction on the plot next to it and I don’t know. She looked worse and worse every time I saw her-”

 

“Wow thanks.” Jess laughs and so do they.

 

    “Oh no, no not like that. Like her demeanor, anyways I asked her out for drinks and yea, that’s about it.”

 

    “And now you’ve met the parents.” Poe shakes his head.

 

“Actually, my folks aren’t home, but they’re letting us stay there. So it’s just us.” Jess cuts in.

 

    “That sounds nice.” Finn joins in.

 

“Mm.” Everyone hums in agreement.

 

    “You should stop by and see my dad, I’m sure he’ll like that and would love to meet Rey of course.”

“Of course. How is he?” Jess asks.

 

    “Good.”

 

“Talked about you guys this morning.” Finn chimes in, remembering this morning.

 

    “Oh?”

 

“Oooh?? All true I’m sure.” Jess laughs.

 

    “Told me how you guys grew up together and basically everything.”

 

“Everything?” Poe winces at him.

 

    “Wait. When you mean everything, do you mean like _everything_?” Jess winces at him too.

 

“Um yeah? I think so?” Finn’s a little worried maybe he brought up a sore subject.

 

    “What’s everything.” Rey rests her chin in her hand and waits for them to spill the tea.

 

Jess is the first to spill the tea. “Poe and I dated.”

 

    “What?!” Rey laughs.

 

“We were young. That was like middle school.” Poe groans.

 

    “Didn’t even last a week.” Jess laughs. “Turns out we were both gay, who would’ve known?” She shrugs and they all laugh.

 

“That’s awesome.” Rey smiles, shaking her head.

  
  


>>>>

  


After lunch they all hug goodbye until tomorrow and Finn promises to text Jess details. “I liked her.”

 

    “Yea, I did too.” Poe hums in agreement as they get back into Poe’s car. “So we still got the rest of the day, do you want to go for a drive?”

 

“Sure, that sounds good.” Finn tries not to seem to eager and shrugs.

 

    They actually only drive for a short while before a lake comes into view.

 

“So on the weekends we all used to come down here and swim and camp.” Poe tells Finn. “It’s a man made lake but it’s big enough for fishing.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of fun.” Finn watches the trees go by and imagine what it must have been like to have those kind of memories and experience that. They find a small gravel parking space by the lake and decide to hike around the trail to the playground and beach.

 

    Poe takes a deep breath dramatically and looks out upon the lake. “Don’t get a view like this in the city.”

 

Finn mimics him and hums in agreement. The sight is something out of a Bob Ross painting to be honest. Relaxing.  

 

    Poe leads them over to the swing set and they both take a swing. “Can’t remember the last time I was in a swing.”

 

“Same.” Finn laughs and kicks himself off gently to start a little motion. “Thanks for bringing me out here. It’s peaceful.”

 

“No problem. I’ve missed it out here. Maybe next time we could camp or something.” Poe mentions dismissively.

 

    “Sure.” Finn isn’t going to ruin the moment with talk about possible empty promises or not and pretend, no, hope that maybe they’ll be kept. For now he’ll just enjoy the moment.    


	4. Chapter 4

_ Should Poe be concerned about this?  _

 

    Is the first thought that crosses his mind when he wakes up. It's still dark outside so he'll place the time around 6, but that's not what's concerning him; the fact that he's cuddled up in Finn’s arms is. 

 

Finn is still asleep that's for sure and thank  _ god _ because Poe sure as hell does  **_not_ ** want to explain this one. He's warm and cozy, cuddled next to honestly the best guy ever and we'll can you blame him?! 

 

    As much as he doesn't want to, he's gotta remove himself from this situation before it gets bad and he does something stupid. 

 

He attempts to slide out but Finn has an iron hold on him. He has to stifle a grunt when he accidentally grinds against Finn in the process, but he's finally free. 

  
  


    Now that he's clear of embarrassment he has time to think about the day ahead of them. It's reunion day and while he's not looking forward to most of it he is looking forward to introducing Finn to his old classmates. Is that weird? That's weird. 

 

“You're thinking too hard.” His dad comments when he finds him sitting on the kitchen counter. 

 

    “Good morning to you too.” Poe chuckles and watches as his dad starts making a pot of coffee.

 

“What has you troubled mijo? You're never up before the sun.” 

 

    “I get up before the sun all the time.” 

 

“Mm.” Kes grunts and eyes him. “Is this about Finn?” 

 

    “What makes you think it's about Finn?” 

 

“Is it not?” 

 

    Poe shrugs and swings his feet in a need to fidget suddenly feeling 16 again talking about boys. How embarrassing, he's a grown ass man,  _ get it together _ .

 

“I like him.” Kes states as a matter of fact. “You like him too.” He points a finger at him and Poe wonders if he knows this is all a ruse. 

 

    He also tries to hide the blush creeping up by coughing into his hand. 

 

“I can see how much you care for each other and I like that.” Kes nods. “Bout time we added someone new to family.”

 

    “Ddaaaaddd.” Poe groans into his hands. He's not having this conversation with his dad this early in the morning about his fake relationship. 

 

“What? I'm just stating the obvious.” Kes shrugs and hands him a cup of coffee. 

 

    “We'll talk about it later, maybe.” Poe accepts the cup with a chuckle and is glad he ended the conversation when he did because Finn joins them.

 

“Morning.” He greets them with a sleepy smile and Poe’s heart melts. 

 

    They share breakfast with his dad and then take turns getting ready for the day. Or more like, Poe gets ready quickly and tries not to ogle Finn when he comes back to the room scantily clad in only a towel because he ‘forgot’ his pants.  _ Right _ . 

 

When Finn comes back to the room, he's fully dressed this time and Poe’s finally stopped imagining what the water droplets would taste like off his skin. Nothing weird or anything. 

 

    “Hey so I was thinking.” Finn start, pulling Poe back to the present. He hadn't realized he was staring. “We're pretending to be a couple and well couples kiss right?” 

 

Poe’s face immediately goes hot and he's suddenly having a hard time swallowing. “Oh?” 

 

    “Well if someone asks us to do it, I don't want it to look like it's our first time you know? It's gotta be believable right?” Finn looks at him intensely. “I think we should maybe practice.” 

 

“You want to practice kissing?” Poe’s voice goes accidentally and embarrassing high.

 

    “Yea, so it's more natural.” Finn justifies and there must be a cruel God up there.

 

His points are valid though. If they want to be believable, they should practice. “Ok.” Poe agrees but it's strictly business. At least that's what he reminds himself. 

 

    He doesn't know when it happens but suddenly they're in each others spaces and he can feel Finn's breath ghost his and the butterflies in his stomach are trying to murder him from the inside out. Tired of the anticipation he kisses Finn quickly, sorta like ripping off a band aid to get it over with. Nothing to write home about. 

 

“Um no.” Finn grunts and pulls Poe back in by the back of his neck for a deeper more sensual kiss. Poe sighs into Finn’s mouth and melts against him. Kissing him is just as he imagined it, angelic choir and all. Sadly it's over too soon and Poe has to physically stop himself from chasing after him. “That works.” Finn licks his lips and Poe can't help but to follow the movement, licking his own lips and tasting Finn on them.

 

    “Yup.” Poe clears his threat and steps back in attempt to regain his composure, not even noticing that Finn seems completely not bothered. “We should, uh, get going.” He grabs his suit jacket and shrugs it on. It's not really a formal event so they're going casual with khakis and jeans but with some class. Just because he grew up in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean he has to dress like it, and going with Finn Mr. perfect biceps, he has to try a little extra. 

  
  


>>>>

  
  


The venue for the reunion is at the local and only decent hotel in the area. Which is to say it isn't bad but it isn't the Four Seasons or even a Double Tree. 

 

    “Hey guys!” Rey waves over at them at the check in table. 

 

“Hey.” Poe and Finn accidentally say in unison.

 

    “Creepy.” Jess laughs and places Rey's name tag on her. “Gotta sign in Dameron.” She juts her chin to the table and Poe rolls his eyes. He doubts they honestly won't know who each other is but if he has too.

 

He writes his and Finn's name with the sharpie and sticks Finn's on him.

 

    “Thanks babe.” Finn winks at him and Poe dies a little on the inside. 

 

“Aw that's cute.” Snap joins them. 

 

“Ayyeee.” 

“Hey Snap.” 

“Hi I'm Rey.”  

 

    A brief set of introductions go around and soon they're being herded with everyone else to the ballroom. 

 

The decorations are simple but slightly resembling their senior prom decorations. 

 

    Scratch that. The closer Poe looks the more he accepts that these are in fact his senior prom decorations. Tacky masquerade theme and all in an attempt to ‘take them back’ Poe thinks. What's really taking him back though is this 90s music. 

 

They end up making their rounds and Poe see’s faces he hasn't seen in year, but that's the point isn't it? 

 

    It actually doesn't go that bad and Finn does an amazing job pretending to be his longtime boyfriend, retelling their story over and over again to eager and willing victims. Poe feels proud. 

  
  


“You like him.” Kare tells him while he's alone by the punch bowl. She's honestly the last person he thought would show up to a thing like this but he's glad she did and they had this opportunity to catch up.

 

    “Um…” Poe sips his punch. Of course he likes him, he's his pretend boyfriend, but the Kare is looking at him makes him feel like she knows more than him. Like his dad did this morning. 

 

“No, like really like him.” She presses the issue. “Like, like him  _ like him.”  _

 

    Poe laughs. “Wow. Ok this isn't high school anymore.” 

 

“I know.” Kare shrugs. “But I think it's nice you found someone as great as Finn. You compliment each other.” She states and Poe considers what she means. He spots Finn across the room talking with Rey and for a brief moment they lock eyes. Finn sends him a small smile that Poe matches and it's comforting having him there and knowing he's there. Suddenly he knows exactly what she means and what he's been trying to ignore for some dumb reason. 

 

_ He like  _ **_likes_ ** _ him.  _

 

    “It was good seeing you. Text me sometime.” Poe gives her a half hug and makes his way through the crowd to Finn and Rey. 

  
  


“Excuse me, I have to steal him for a moment.” Poe cuts in with a charming smile and drags Finn away from the hotel. 

 

“Hey where you going?” Jess hollers at them when she spots them making their escape, while talking to some people at the entrance. 

 

“None ya business!” Poe yells back. 

 

“Are we still meeting at the bar?!”

 

“Yes!” Poe laughs and rushes Finn into the car. 

 

“Where are we going?” Finn laughs and buckles up. 

 

“It’s a surprise.” 

  
  


>>>>

  
  


“What are we doing here?” Finn looks up at the darken high school. 

 

“I wanna show you around.” Poe shrugs. 

 

“It’s dark and how are we gonna get in?” 

 

Poe smiles mischievously at him and leads the way to a side door. 

 

“This is illegal. We can’t break in, that’s crazy.” Finn states but follows along. 

 

“We’re not breaking in.” Poe laughs quietly. “I used to have all the security codes.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because being the principals favorite had it’s perks. It takes a village to raise a kid remember?” Poe explains and it’s mostly true. Principal Organa gave him the codes for whenever he needed to get away and swim. He crosses his fingers and types in the numbers and surprisingly they work. “Bingo.” 

 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Finn exclaims. 

 

“I know, me either.” Poe laughs and laughs a little hard when Finn’s face falls. “C’mon.” He takes him by the hand and leads him quietly and quickly through the halls. He has one destination in mind and doesn’t want to waste time getting there. He also doesn’t want to get caught. He might still know everyone here and everyone knows him but spending the night in jail does not sound romantic.  

 

They make it towards the back end of the school towards the gym and the other side of it to the pool. 

 

“Hey wait.” Finn stops him with a tug at a trophy case. “Is that you?” 

 

“Yup.” Poe blushes at the pictures inside and the amount of trophies. “I was good or something.” He shrugs.

 

“Or something.” Finn whistles low in amazement. “What happened?” He jokes giving Poe’s hand a warm squeeze. 

 

“I don’t know. I graduated.” Poe sighs. 

 

“And became a real estate agent. Nice.” 

 

“Hey I’m good at what I do and I like it.” 

 

“Of course, but it looks like you were really good at swimming too.” 

 

“ _ Was _ ? I still am!”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Is that a challenge Finn?” Poe let’s go of his hand and walks backwards towards the lighted pool with a smirk. 

 

“What are you doing?” Finn follows him apprehensively. 

 

“Gonna beat you in race.” Poe states like it’s obvious and starts to strip. 

 

“Is this what you brought me out here for? To show off?” Finn laughs but watches him a little too closely as he gets down to his boxers. 

 

“No, I brought you out here to kick your ass.” Poe winks and Finn gaps at him. 

 

“Ok old man, you’re on.” Finn strips a lot faster until he is also left in his boxers and Poe leads him over the edge of the pool. “No cheating.”

 

“Of course not.” Poe pretends to be offended. “Touch the other side of the pool and back. Whoever makes it first is obviously the winner. Simple.”

 

“What do I get when I win?” Finn leers over at him and for a moment Poe is thrown through a loop. He didn’t expect Finn to go a long so easily and to come on stronger. 

 

“I’ll let you decide, but that’s if you win of course.” Poe smirks. “On your mark. Get set. Go.” 

 

They swim down to the opposite end of the pool and back and much to his surprise Poe wins.

 

“You hustled me.” Finn pants over leaning over the side of the pool and Poe laughs wiping some of the water out of his face. 

 

“I did not. I told you I was going to win.” He splashes a little bit of water in Finn’s direction. 

 

“If only you ran as fast as you swam.” Finn splashes back. 

 

“OOOoooh!” Poe splashes back harder and suddenly it’s a splash war until Finn calls it. 

 

“Ok, Ok, stop.” He laughs and Poe clears the water from his face again laughing but then he hears something. 

 

“Shh shh shh.” Poe places a finger on his lips and they hold still for a moment. He can hear the jangling of keys coming their direction. “Shit shit shit.” 

 

They race to hop out of the pool and grab their clothes as Poe drags Finn along to another exit door. 

 

“I hate you.” Finn whispers as he follows him, only making Poe laugh from the adrenaline. They somehow make back to the car without getting caught but he knows his dad is going to get a call in the morning that he’ll have to answer to. 

  
  


>>>>

  
  


They end up parked on the side of the road in a neighborhood that Finn doesn’t recognize but one that Poe knows all too well. They get redressed and try to ignore their wet underpants. 

 

“C’mon.” Poe motions for them to walk a little up the hill. 

 

“Where are we going now?” Finn groans. “This better not be illegal either.”

 

“It’s not.” Poe chuckles and double checks the time on his phone to make sure it isn’t too late to make a house call. He walks them up to a light blue two story house and rings the doorbell. They wait long enough that Poe considers leaving but just as he’s about to say so, the door opens to a very tall looming figure of a person Poe thought he’d never have to see again. 

 

“Dameron.”

 

“Ben.” Poe semi steps in front of Finn out of habit to protect whoever’s with him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ben’s voice booms out, intending to be intimidating, but Poe also remembers when he was a snot nosed kid running around with his ‘gang’.

 

    “What are you doing here?”

 

“I live here.”

 

    “Since when?” Last Poe heard, Ben was going by Kylo and had disappeared. 

 

“Since known of your business.” 

 

    “I came to see your mom.” 

 

“Of course you did.” Ben sneers and rolls his eyes. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

    “You always were a kiss ass.” 

 

“You always were jealous she liked me more than you.” Poe bites back and Ben, to his surprise, actually pushes him. 

 

    “Hey, hey!” Finn steps in between them just as Ben’s mom, Principal Organa, steps in as well. 

 

“Stop acting like children.” She lectures them. “All of you come inside. If you can behave.”

 

    Ben sighs heavily and takes off into the house. 

 

“No it’s ok, I just wanted to stop by and say hi but it looks like you have a lot on your plate right now.”

 

“I heard you were in town.” She spares a quick glance to Finn. “Couldn’t visit me during normal day hours?” She chuckles. “What did you do?” 

 

Poe was going to give her the heads up that they broke into the school but is now distracted. “When did Ben get back?”

 

Organa sighs. “Are you sure you don’t want to come inside?”

 

“No, thank you though. I’m sorry for the late house call.” Poe apologizes. 

 

“Oh you know I’m always happy to see you, just maybe not this late at night…” She chuckles again. “I’m Leia.” She extends a hand towards Finn which he takes. 

 

“Finn.” 

 

“He’s cute.” She points at him and Poe blushed enough for the both of them. “Maybe next time you’re in town we’ll have lunch instead of an altercation on my doorstep.”

 

“Yea that was poor planning on my part, we should be going anyway.” Poe gives her a small hug. 

 

“It was nice meeting you Finn.” 

“You too ma’am.” Poe gently leads him off the porch and back down the hill.

 

“I was at the school tonight!” Poe half yells back at her and he can hear a very audible sigh. 

  
  


“What was all that about?” Finn asks when they get back into the car. 

 

“That was my old principal, but more like a family friend.”

 

“Who was that guy.”

 

“Her very troubled son.” Poe gives him a look. “Used to like to get into fights with us. Disappeared after his dad died.”

 

“Aw.” Finn frowns, thinking. 

 

“Somethings never change I guess.” Poe muses. “Ready for some karaoke?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know whats happening anymore   
> im writing two fics at once and my brain in fried.   
> no beta  
> part 1 of 2 that will be the last chapter   
> thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent written smut in forever so sorry if it sucks and not in the fun way

      They get to a small bar sitting on the outskirts of town, it’s nothing like  _ their  _ bar in the city, but it’s nice. The place is filled mostly of some of the people Finn was introduced to and he’s then reminded he still has a job to do in pretending to be Poe’s boyfriend. 

 

“There you are!” Snap claps them both on the back when he finds them and leads them over to a booth towards the back that Jess and Rey are already at. 

 

     “Where have you been?” Jess scoots over to let Snap back in the booth, leaving Finn and Poe room on the opposite side. 

 

“No where.” Poe shrugs throwing an arm over the back of the booth. Finn slides into the space left, a little closer to Poe than he has to be, but no one’s complaining. Poe’s body heat is definitely doing a great job at warming Finn up since it’s a little cold in the bar/he’s still wet.  

 

     “You’re a liar.” Jess squints at them. “Is your hair wet?” She leans over the table and runs her fingers throw Poe’s hair, flicking some of the water on the table. “Did you take him to the pool?! Without us?!” 

 

“I thought we were friends.” Snap frowns at them, passing his beer bottle between his hands. 

 

     Poe just laughs and Finn shrugs. 

 

“You’re a traitor Finn.” Jess eyes him but with no real heat. 

 

     “What pool?” Rey joins the conversation. 

 

“The school pool.” Snap leans over the table to talk around Jess. 

 

     “You can just go to the school pool anytime you want?” Rey asks around. 

 

“No.” Finn shakes his head.

 

     Rey’s eyes widen and she speaks more in a hushed tone. “Did you break into the school?”

 

Everyone but Rey chuckles. “It’s tradition, that anytime we’re in town together, at the same time we take a couple laps at the pool.” Jess tells her. 

 

     “Aren’t you afraid of getting caught?”  

 

“Naaahhhh.” Poe, Jess, and Snap say together. 

 

“Are we doing karaoke or not?” Poe interjects. 

 

     “By all means.” Jess smiles at him. “Oh! But I get to pick since we’re no longer friends.” She pushes Snap out the booth. 

 

“How does that make any sense?” Poe nudges Finn so he can get out and follow her. 

 

     “I need a drink.” Snap sighs and makes his way over to the bar, leaving Finn and Rey alone in the booth. 

  
  
  


“You having a good time?” Finn asks trying to break the awkwardness. 

 

     “I am!” Rey flashes him a warm smile. “Small town life is a lot different than the city.”

 

“Have you always lived in the city?”

 

     “No, I grew up in a town a lot smaller than this one actually...it’s just weird being back in a town like this.”

 

“Yea, I know the feeling.” Finn chuckles. “Not that I’m not grateful but I kinda can’t wait to get back home.”

 

     “Same!” Rey laughs. “We should hang out when we get back. If you want to I mean.”

 

“Uh yea! That sounds great, we could totally do that.” Finn smiles sincerely.

 

     “Cool. So….you and Poe?”

 

“What about…” Finn blushes and looks away. 

 

Rey leans in and whispers. “Jess told me about your...little arrangement…”

 

Finn raises an eyebrow at her. He should be more upset that Jess can’t her mouth shut, but it is only Rey. “Oh did she?”

 

“Mhmm, but I think you actually like him.”

 

Finn shoots a look over to where Poe and Jess are talking to a DJ, trying to find songs to sing along to and then back to Rey. “Yea I do.”

 

“I knew it.” Rey points a little too loudly and apologizes quickly, lowering her voice again. “Sorry. Sooooo are you going to do something about it or?”

 

“Yea I’m working on it.” 

  
  


Jess giggles and slides into the booth next to Rey again. “You guys are gonna love this!” She juts her head over to where Poe is getting ready at the mic. “I told him he had to get into it and perform and we’ll be friends again.” 

 

_ “Tik Tok you don’t stop, Tik Tok you don’t stop, Tik Tok you don’t stop…” _

 

The opening chords of I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd start and Finn has to hide his laugh beneath his hand. He hasn’t heard this song in years and Poe looks slightly uncomfortable but also looks like he’s going to power through it. 

 

_                                                 “Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home. _ __  
_                                                  Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone. _ __  
_                                                  I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me, _ _  
_ __ '                                                Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me.”

 

The table laughs and Finn can’t help but join in; it’s so out of Poe’s normal range. Not that he’s heard him sing before, but he has an idea now. 

 

_                                                   “Girl you make me feel real good. _

_                                                   We can do it 'til we both wake up. _

_                                                   Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, _

_                                                   And this is what I'll do…” _

 

Oh, and there’s the dancing...Looks like Poe watched too many Boyz II Men music videos growing up with the swaying and finger snaps. 

 

_                                                    “I wanna sex you up. _

_                                                     All night. _

_                                                    You make me feel real good. _

_                                                     I wanna rub you down. _

_                                                    I wanna sex you up.” _

 

And the mic groping… 

 

_                                                   “Let me take off all your clothes. _

_                                                    Disconnect the phone so nobody knows. _

_                                                    Let me light a candle, _

_                                                    So that we can make it better. _

_                                                    Makin' love until we drown.” _

 

Is it hot in here or is it just Finn?

 

_                                                  “Girl, you know it feels real good. _

_                                                   We can do it 'til we both wake up. _

_                                                  Girl you know I'm hooked on you. _

_                                                  And this is what I'll do.” _

 

This is Jess’s fault. He shoots her a glare, who just winks at him in return and he has to fix his shirt collar. 

 

_                                                “Make sweet lovin' all night long... _

_                                                 (I wanna sex you up) _

_                                                Feels so right it can't be wrong... _

_                                                Don't be shy girl rescue me... _

_                                                (I wanna sex you up) _

_                                               Open up your heart and I'll set you free…” _

 

The table gives a round of applause with some whooping, and a whistle from Jess. Finn has to hand it to him, he really did deliver. 

 

     Finn is waaaayyyy too sober for this. He makes his way over to where Snap is at the bar, and was going to talk to him, but he’s chatting some girl up so thinks better not. 

 

“You gonna sing?” Poe finds him and leans on the bar, relaxed and smiling. 

 

     “Oh no.” Finn shakes his head, and asks the bartender for a Dos Equis. 

 

“Make it two.” Poe flashes the bartender a toothy grin and holds up two fingers quickly and pays for the both of them. “Why not?”

 

      “Thanks.” Finn accepts the beer and mirrors Poe’s posture. “And compete with what I just saw, no thanks.” He chuckles. “Plus Jess is on.” 

 

“She always does this song.” Poe rolls his eyes as Jess sings along to Fantasy by Mariah Carey. “I think she thinks she can hits those notes, but no, we all have to suffer.” He laughs and tries to drink his beer but Finn starts laughing too and wincing as Jess carries on. 

 

     “Rey is a keeper.” Finn laughs and watches as the other girl cheers on her girlfriend (?)

 

“What do I have to do to get you to sing one song?” Poe flutters his eyes at him and bits his lip and Finn almost tells him he can have whatever he wants, but he’ll save that for later. 

 

“Ooohh I don’t know.” Finn shrugs playfully.

 

“Just one song. Anything you want.” Poe gives his arm a small shake and a teasing squeeze. 

 

For some reason, Finn thought this was going harder. Not that he expected Poe to put up a fight, because that would weird and wrong and Finn isn’t into that, but he thought maybe he’d have to do more seducing. Apparently not. “Anything I want?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Ok, I’m a really awful singer though. And I don’t know what to sing.” Finn suddenly remembers and gets nervous. 

 

“Ok, let me think of something.” Poe tightly shuts his eyes in concentration. 

 

“Wait!-I got i!” Finn downs the last of his beer, leaving it on the bartop and heads for the mic. He has to wait after someone else goes and starts to feel anxious about it but Poe shoots him two thumbs up in encouragement and Finn prepares himself for this sort of volunteered humiliation. 

 

_ “Twenty-five years and my life is still _

_ Trying to get up that great big hill of hope _

_ For a destination _

_ I realized quickly when I knew I should _

_ That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man _

_ For whatever that means” _

 

“WOOOO GO FINN!” He hears Jess and Rey holler and clap over the noise of the crowded bar and Poe two-finger whistles at him and he feels a little more comfortable in front of all these other strangers. 

 

“ _ And so I cry sometimes _

_ When I'm lying in bed _

_ Just to get it all out _

_ What's in my head _

_ And I, I am feeling a little peculiar _

_ And so I wake in the morning _

_ And I step outside _

_ And I take a deep breath and I get real high _

_ And I scream from the top of my lungs _

_ What's going on? _

 

_ And I say, hey hey hey hey _

_ I said hey, what's going on?” _

 

He manages to finish the song without embarrassing himself, and actually had a lot of fun. 

 

“That was great!” Poe beams at him and pats him on the back. “You did amazing!”

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Finn blurts out from the rush of adrenaline and well, Poe did say  _ whatever  _ he wants. 

 

First Poe looks taken aback, but recovers quickly. “Yeah, Yeah sure.” He nods with a small smile and finishes his beer. “Let’s get out of here.”

  
  
  


>>>>

  
  


     Finn almost forgets that they’re staying at Poe’s dads house, and is quickly reminded by how they have to sneak through the house and up the stairs. And that’s exactly what it feels like: Sneaking. It should feel weird and wrong, but it honestly just adds another dimension of excitement. Should they be doing this in Poe’s dad house? Probably not. Is it going to stop them? Definitely not. 

 

Poe lets Finn into the room first, softly closing the door behind them and leaning against it. 

 

     “Does this take you back to high school?” Finn whispers in the dark, not too far from him. The only light in the room is coming from the street lamp outside but he can see Poe raise an eyebrow and licks his lips, looking away from him. 

 

“No. Didn’t have you in high school.” Poe whispers back with a half chuckle, returning to look him in the eyes. 

 

     Finn crosses the small space between them and kisses him tentatively before parting again. He gives Poe the option of backing out of this, but Poe just snakes a hand behind Finn’s neck and pulls him back in for a deeper kiss similar to the one they shared earlier but with more heat. 

Poe smells and tastes like pool and beer, which honestly isn’t as bad of combination as it sounds, and Finn figures he probably tastes the same. Poe sighs into Finn’s mouth, giving him an opening to explore inside as he wraps his arms around him and presses him more firmly against the door. 

 

     Finn kisses and mouths his way down Poe’s neck to suck at the hollow spot where his shoulder meets and Poe moans a little too loudly. 

 

“Shh, unless you want your dad to wake up.” Finn whispers, creeping his hands under Poe’s shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath and he wants more.   

 

     Poe does his best to stifle another moan pulling Finn back up to kiss his mouth instead and also pull him impossibly closer to himself, wedging a leg in between Finn’s so he can grind against him and it’s Finn’s turn to moan. 

 

“Shh, you don’t want my dad to hear do you?” Poe smirks breathlessly at him and Finn choices to grind a little harder back, feeling how hard Poe is against him. He thought he was going to be able to wait and take things slow, but the ‘O’ Poe’s face makes changes his mind and it looks like Poe is on the same page. “I’ve wanted. You. This-” He says in between kisses while Finn quickly makes do with his belt and undoes the zipper. 

 

     “Mhmm.” Is all Finn can agree on and Poe mirrors his actions. 

Finn had a feeling Poe would be so cheeky and talkative during sex, but nothing prepared him as he watches him half seductively half hilariously spit into his hand, enough to get it wet and pushes Finn’s pants down enough to free his dick with his free hand and starts stroking it with the other. Finn’s brain short circuits for a moment at just how fast everything happened. It's dirty and oh so good.  


 

     He has to remove a hand from where it was clutching Poe’s hip and steadies himself against the door next to Poe’s head with a grunt. 

 

“Yea, you like that?” Poe hiccups a chuckle and Finn kisses him hard to shut him up, messy and with no finesse. Remembering what he was doing, he quickly licks his palm and reaches inside Poe’s boxers to catch him up. “God Finn.” Poe groans and if his dad wasn’t awake before, he probably was now. It takes Finn a minute of serious concentration from the twists and flicks Poe’s showing off but he finally gets them on a rythme.   

 

     Finn quietly comes first to no one’s surprise, with Poe following closely behind.  

 

“Hmmp.” Poe huffs out and sags tiredly against the door, wiping most of Finn’s cum on his shirt. “Didn’t even make it to the bed.” 

 

     Finn leans a little harder on the door, knees a little weak, and huffs out a small laugh. “Next time.”

 

“Hmm.” Poe hums and they share a breath. “We should probably clean up and go to sleep.” He whispers. “Got a long drive tomorrow.” 

 

     “Yea.” Finn nods and makes some room for Poe to move around. It’s only a little awkward getting ready for bed together after that, but once they settle under the covers Finn gladly welcomes Poe into his arms and falls asleep. 

  
  


>>>>

  
  


     If Kes heard anything from the night before he graciously didn’t say anything at breakfast. He did say some very nice things to Finn and welcomed him to come back anytime in their farewells. He’s a bit sad to leave, but is ready to get back to his normal life hopefully with an added addition to his routine. The two hour drive home goes faster than the way up there did, but that’s usually how it goes. They don’t really talk about last night, but Poe walks him up his apartment stoop and carries his bag for him. 

 

“Thanks again for playing along this weekend.” Poe sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of his neck, stopping short two steps below Finn.

 

     “No problem, I had fun.” Finn shrugs, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket. “Hey Poe?”

 

“Hm?” Poe looks hopefully up at him. 

 

     “You remember that favor you owe me?” 

 

Poe squints in concentration. “Oh? Yea…”

 

     “I wanna cash that in.” 

 

“Oh yea, ok. Whatever you want buddy.” Poe blinks at him nervously. 

 

     “Yea, if it’s ok with you, I want to date you for real.” 

 

Poe lets out a heavy and relieved breath and smiles stupidly at him. Finn can’t help the smile that spreads over his own face in response. “Yea buddy.  _ Babe _ .” Poe tests out causing Finn to roll his eyes. “I want to date you for real too.” 

 

     “Good.” Finn leans down to kiss him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so essentially this fic was a push to get me to write again and more often and if we're real talking-figuring out how to write again.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> catch me over at Waking Up in Vegas or on the tumblrs

**Author's Note:**

> No beta obvs so sorry for all the mistakes. I haven't written in awhile and thought maybe I should since I miss it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
